


The Surprise of Darkness

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Birthday, Blindfolds, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-17
Updated: 2008-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #3 - Blindfolds</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surprise of Darkness

He hadn’t expect to wake up blindfolded on his birthday morning, but he had, and moved to take it off, grumbling under his breath in a mix of confusion and frustration at the occurrence; however a voice murmured “leave it on” softly, yet insistently, stopping his movement as curiosity set in. What was to happen to him?

A hand tugged at his wrist, prompting him from the warm cocoon of his covers as a voice – the same cultured voice – murmured something in Chinese, and gave himself away. “你跟我一起去吧!”

“Good morning Hankyung... um... Why am I blindfolded?”

“Good Morning! Don’t worry about that; just follow me.”

Yesung didn’t know what to expect, but he decided it was simpler to just follow and worry about the whys later.

A chorus of “Happy Birthday!” some higher pitched than others, some more resonating than others, was certainly not what he had expected either, but one really didn’t know what to expect when all the world was darkness and there was only smells and sounds and feelings to guide you. And to be honest the surprise warmed his soul, bringing that signature smile to his face. He took the blindfold off and hugged Han Geng, murmuring “Thank you, xie.xie” into his shoulder.


End file.
